Episode 145
Hikayat is the one hundred forty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on February 3, 2017. Summary Ybrahim tells Amihan that he will rely on her promise that she would return. Amihan promised that she will never leave him. Ybrahim told her that he loves her, and embraced her. Amihan tells Kahlil that they must go. Amihan embraced Lira and Ybrahim embraced Kahlil. Muyak said her farewell to Amihan and Kahlil, who teleported back to Devas. Ybrahim embraced Lira. Ether appeared to LilaSari, and notified her that Hagorn has been killed by the diwatas. LilaSari was happy, since she could be with her daughter again. Ether said it is not yet the time, because she needs her against the diwatas. LilaSari said she would not come with Ether, telling her that she must forget whatever they had talked about before. When LilaSari turned her back, Ether bit her. LilaSari fainted; Ether said LilaSari could do nothing against her venom that will circulate around her body. In Hathoria, Mira regrets having doubted Pirena, now that she had seen her sincerity. Mira said she was not able to tell her that she was aloof only because she did not want her to hurt her again, because she loved her very much. Danaya said they have the same feeling, because it is too late to tell Pirena that she had forgiven her completely. Meanwhile, Ether said that she will hide LilaSari using her breath, so that no one could find her, not even Cassiopea. Ether said that when LilaSari is ready, she would release her as her disciple. Ether then formed a rock over LilaSari to hide her. Back in Lireo, Alena prays that Kahlil and Amihan would fulfill their promise to return. Lira said she would pray for it everyday. Danaya, Mira and Pirena's body appeared. Mayca observed that they were able to touch Pirena. Danaya said Pirena is dead. Alena started weeping, and Mira shouted. Aquil asked Imaw until when the diwatas would mourn, now that after Amihan left them, it's Pirena's turn. Imaw said that hopefully, it would be the last time. Emre welcomed Amihan and Kahlil back to Devas, telling them that Encantadia is now freed from Hagorn. Amihan replied that through Emre's blessing and help, they overcame their enemies. Emre tells Amihan that she, Pirena and the others who died in the battle will be welcomed in Devas. A surprised Amihan said that Pirena did not die. Emre showed her and Kahlil that the blue retres were hovering around Pirena's body. In Lireo, Imaw performed the rites on Pirena's corpse. Alena prayed that Pirena would reach Kahlil, Amihan and their mother, so that they would return together. Alena, Danaya, and Mira kissed Pirena and saying their goodbyes while remembering the memories they had with her. Lira consoled Mira, saying that Pirena would return with the others. Imaw, Ybrahim, Mira, Lira, Mayca, Kaizan, Muyak, Alena, Danaya and Aquil stood aside to let the others pay their respects. Abog ordered the soldiers to pay their respects to Pirena. Hitano looks for LilaSari. Cassiopea appears, and Hitano asked her where LilaSari is. Cassiopea cannot see where LilaSari is, so Hitano concludes that something bad had happened to her. Emre informs Amihan how Pirena died. Amihan said that Pirena's death is unfair, now that her allegiance had returned to Lireo. Amihan implored Emre to revoke Ether's curse. Emre said it could only happen if he defeats Ether in battle. Kahlil said Emre could easily do it, since he had already defeated Arde long ago. Emre said he is not certain of victory, but he will try. Amihan asked Emre if he will fight Ether for Pirena's sake. Emre said it might be the time to face his old enemy, to make sure that she would not mess with Encantadia anymore. Emre disappears. Aquil wonders why the blue retres have not yet taken Pirena. Imaw wonders also, and asked Muyak, but she doesn't know either, for she only witnessed it now. Lira suggests that Amihan may have a hand in it. Cassiopea looks for Ether in Etheria. Ether appeared and asked Cassiopea what she wants. Cassiopea asked what Ether had done to LilaSari. Ether denies that she had done something bad to LilaSari. Cassiopea does not believe her and summons the Kabilan. Ether reverts to her bathaluman form with her sword in hand. She says Cassiopea will rue her insolence. The Kabilan attacks Ether on its own, but Ether blocks it with her sword. Ether said that Cassiopea had beaten her before, but she would not let that happen again. Ether disarms Cassiopea, with only Cassiopea's magic shielding her from Ether's sword. Emre arrives and fires an energy blast, knocking down both Ether and Cassiopea. Emre helped Cassiopea to stand up, and told her that he would be the one to face Ether. Emre appears above the clouds and dodges an attack from Ether, who said that he broke their deal by interfering with her. Emre said she was the first to break their deal, for interfering with the diwatas. Emre challenged her into a fight, where Ether would leave Encantadia if he wins, and she would not be able to interfere with any of its inhabitants again. Ether said that if she wins, she will gain more power. Emre summoned his sword and they fight. Their blades ended up near each other's necks. Danaya said Amihan and Kahlil did not know that Pirena died. Imaw said that if Amihan and Kahlil were in Devas now, they would know that Pirena had died. Alena said there may be another reason why Pirena is not yet taken. Imaw replies that Devas isn't ready to accept her. Mira said that whatever the reason, she is happy for it, because she would be with her mother, even if she no longer breathes. Amihan, who is watching what is happening, says Mira should not cry, because Emre would help revive Pirena. Kahlil said that would happen, only if Emre wins. Arde emerges from Balaak again and breathes fire at Emre. Emre shields himself from it with his sword. Ether said his time as bathala will end, and slashed him at the back. Emre fires an energy blast at Ether, which made her go away. Emre then assumed his giant size. Arde shot two fireballs in Emre's direction, but Emre dodged them. In Lireo, Aquil, Wantuk, Ybrahim and Mayca observed the strange lights in the sky. Mayca said it was the first time she saw it in all her life. Wantuk feels something bad is happening, as if the sky is at war. Aquil said he feels the same way. Emre strikes Arde in the head and pushed him back to Balaak. Emre resumed his normal size. Ether appeared again. With their swords crossed, Ether told him to lay down his sword. Emre said he would not do it, unless Ether laid down her sword and acceded to his demand — to revoke her curse on Pirena, so that the life she was untimely deprived of may be restored; otherwise, they would fight forever until he defeats her and punishes her, just as he had done with Arde. So Emre made her choose; either to give in to his demands or to fight without end. Trivia *Pirena is wearing her Sapiryan gown as she lie in state, instead of her original Lirean gown. *In the scene where Emre saved Cassiopea from Ether, one could notice that the light on Emre's face didn't glow. Showing his somewhat black mask. References